Links in the Tiger's Stripes
by Starphoenix
Summary: Starting off comedically, Sagat is fired from Capcom. After drowning his sorrows at a nearby bar, a special young lady comes in pursuit of him. It is here he finds out the life he left behind, as well as others who still have history to catch up with him.


It is a warm summer's day. A young man looks out to enjoy the sunrise and the beams across his face. He bathes in the sunlight until...  
  
An explosion and other things start to occur. He then remembers the six girls living with him and sighs. Moments of peace were rare... if ever occurring...  
  
Narrator: Hmmmm? What? Oh crap! That's the wrong thing! Get it off before...  
  
Executive: Hello sir. We are having problems with your airing of...  
  
Narrator: LOOK!!! A DIVERSION!!!  
  
Executive: Huh? *Looks away*  
  
Narrator: *Sneaks away*  
  
Executive: *Turns back* But I just... Ah crap... that's the sixth time this week...  
  
And now... our story shall now begin...  
  
Narrator: And don't screw up the reels this time!  
  
As we were saying... our story...  
  
What If... Sagat had a daughter?  
  
Sagat is walking through the halls of Capcom. He then arrives at the door of an office. Quickly, he splinters the door with a Tiger Knee. He finds the Executive sitting behind a desk...  
  
Executive: *Pulling up his pants* Oh! Sagat! What are you doing here?!  
  
Sagat: EXPLAIN THIS!!! *Slams a letter on the desk*  
  
Executive: *Looks at the letter* But Sagat... we HAVE to let you go. You're just not that interesting anymore. So we have to give way for more intriguing developments.  
  
Sagat: One: Ryu is still in it, and he's more boring than SALT!!!  
  
Executive: But Ryu is our main star! He HAS to be in it, along with Ken.  
  
Sagat: Two: You do know that I have a contract here, right? And that I signed on only because you were offering a long term security deal where I would be employed until AFTER 2010!!! I could have easily taken that King of Fighters Audition Gig and go from there.  
  
Executive: *Oblivious to what Sagat said* We will miss you, really Sagat.  
  
Sagat: Did you even hear me?  
  
Executive: *Still oblivious* Now... please vacate the premises so that...  
  
Sagat: Oh... and Three: You just called me boring. How long do you expect to live?  
  
Executive: ... we can carry on with regular operations.  
  
Sagat: *Thinks for a bit* Money.  
  
Executive: Huh? WHERE!!!?  
  
Sagat: Ryu.  
  
Executive: Huh? What about him?  
  
Sagat: Bah... figures... *Tiger Cannons the Executive's file cabinet... which reveals torn pages of porn and other things. He then leaves*  
  
Executive: MY PORN!!! *Cries*  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
???: Soon... very soon... I shall find him...  
  
Sagat is sitting at a bar and thinking over a drink. Behind him, someone is getting rowdy, they are then promptly taken into a Rolling Cradle by Clark. They rumble by Sagat before he looks back. Seeing nothing, he looks back at his drink.  
  
Bartender: What's eatin' ya, Sagat?  
  
Sagat: Capcom just canned me.  
  
Bartender: Why is that?  
  
Sagat: They say I'm too boring... HOW THE **** DID THEY GET THAT!!!?  
  
Bartender: Well... maybe it's your single-minded pursuit of avenging your scar... which reminds me, you going to Ryu's wedding later this month?  
  
Sagat: Nah... even if I did want to go, Capcom would probably kick me out... those damn coporate spineless saps!  
  
Rugal walks in with his "pimp" clothes on. He has a lady on each arm as he walks up to the bar.  
  
Rugal: *Taking off his "pimp" hat* A bottle of your best champagne, bartender!  
  
Bartender: Okay, Rugal sir.  
  
Rugal: Hey Sagat... what's got you down?  
  
Sagat: Capcom canned me... *Looks at Rugal* So... how's retirement treating ya?  
  
Rugal: No complaints... I got my honeys with me, a phat ride, and a pimpin' mansion.  
  
Sagat: .....  
  
Rugal: Hey, whatever happened to that Executive position you had?  
  
Sagat: Oh... Ryu threatened to leave if he didn't stop getting beat up so badly, so I had to resign.  
  
Rugal: Heh... wuss.  
  
Sagat: I know.  
  
Rugal: *Taking the champagne* Well... I have to be leaving, *Takes the champagne and pays* big night ahead... C'mon Ho's!  
  
Bartender: Hey, isn't that a bit derogatory toward women?  
  
Rugal: Actually... that's their name. This is Mandy Ho, and this is Candy Ho.  
  
Bartender: Riiiiiiiiight... *Sweatdrops*  
  
Rugal: See you all... hope things get better, Sagat. *Leaves*  
  
Sagat: Yeah... whatever... *Downs his drink* How can things get any worse?  
  
The door to the bar bursts open. Behind it is... DAN!!!  
  
Dan: Sagat! I shall avenge my father! YAHOOOOIE!!!  
  
Sagat: *Smacks his forehead* I just HAD to say it, didn't I? *Gets ready to fight* Okay... what'll it be... Tiger Genocide, or Tiger Raid?  
  
Dan: Tiger Genocide, please... hey, wait a minute!  
  
Sagat: TIGER GENOCIDE!!! *Performs Tiger Genocide*  
  
Dan: @_@ *Gets launched out of the bar into the night sky*  
  
Sagat: Bah... at least he's consistantly employed... unlike me... *Sits back down on his stool*  
  
???: *From the doorway* SAGAT!!! I have come to settle things with you once and for all!  
  
Sagat: Geez... don't you ever give... *Sees a young woman in the doorway. She is wearing a T-shirt and vest along with baggy jeans and a black belt* up?  
  
???: Now I shall pay you back for leaving mother like that!  
  
Sagat: Mother?  
  
The girl across from Sagat, is rather gangly and has a fierce beauty about her. Her dark red hair is kept in a low set ponytail behind her head. On her black T-shirt reads the wording, "l33t b!7ch."  
  
Girl: That's right, MOTHER. The woman you left practically 20 years ago. I've come to avenge her!  
  
Sagat: Avenge? What are you talking about?  
  
Girl: HIYA!!! *She strikes with a Tiger Knee*  
  
Sagat: *Blocks* What the...?  
  
Girl: GRAAAAAAAAAWRRRR!!! *Attacks with a small Tiger Uppercut*  
  
Sagat: *Sidestepping* But how did...?  
  
Girl: TAKE THIS... FATHER!!! *Tiger Cannons Sagat*  
  
Sagat: Father? *Gets blown back by the Tiger Cannon while blocking, but still on his feet after crashing through a table* But... how?  
  
Bartender: HEY!!! IF YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A FAMILY QUARREL HERE, DO IT OUTSIDE!!!  
  
Girl: Shut up! This is between me and him! *Points to Sagat*  
  
Sagat: *Rather uncomfortably* Um... yeah... just... stay out of it... please?  
  
Bartender: That's it... Ralf, Clark, Bounce em'!  
  
Ralf and Clark come toward Sagat and the Girl. Clark dusts himself off a bit as the two do their Cross Changer Intros.  
  
Ralf and Clark: CROSS... CHANGER!!!  
  
Bartender, Sagat, and the Girl sweatdrop.  
  
Bartender: *Putting hand on face* Why do they always have to do that?  
  
The four combatants get ready to duke it out.  
  
Clark starts by going for a Rolling Cradle Grab, but is stopped by the Girl, who brings down a heel kick from her jump. Sagat and Ralf are fighting each other and exchanging blows before Ralf reels back...  
  
Ralf: GALACTICA PHANTOM!!!  
  
Sagat: Uh-oh... *Blocks... as futile as that may sound*  
  
Ralf: DOI... UMPH!!! *Knocked Unconscious*  
  
Sagat: *Looking up* Eh? *He sees the girl, who has freshly taken out both Clark and Ralf* Um... okay.  
  
Girl: NOW WE FINISH THIS!!!  
  
Behind her at the bar...  
  
Iori: I HAVE A WORSE LIFE THAN YOU!!!  
  
Leona: NUH-UH!!!  
  
Iori: *Going Blood of Riot* GRAAAAAAAAAWRRR!!!  
  
Leona: *Also going Blood of Riot* RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!  
  
Bartender: Oh no... not again! *Hides in his special hiding chamber (Read: Under the bar)*  
  
Iori and Leona start going berserk in the bar as a crowd of people rush to get out. the sea of people force both Sagat and the girl out.  
  
Later that evening...  
  
Sagat is sitting on a street corner with a beer. He looks up to see if the girl (Who has been tied to the lamp post) is awake. She is...  
  
Girl: AAAAAAARRRGHHH!!!  
  
Sagat: First, calm down... second, what's this about a mother? I've never settled down with a woman... EVER. Hell, I think I've gotten less action than Ryu...  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Ryu: *Sneezes* Someone's talking about me?  
  
Sakura: Ewwwwwwww... you evil ****! You just sneezed in my face!  
  
Ryu: *Gets embarassed* Um... sorry?  
  
Back to Sagat and the girl...  
  
Girl: Thailand, 1979, New Year's Eve.  
  
Sagat: What are... ooooooooooooh.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Sagat is at the bar wearing a tux and enjoying the festivities.  
  
Sagat: *After his fifth shot of who knows what* Ah, it's great to be single!  
  
???: *From behind* Hey Good-looking... want me to show you a REAL Tiger?  
  
Sagat: *Looks behind and sees a woman smoking a cigarette and wearing an eyepatch... but as part of her costume, which is that of a buxom pirate lady. He then down his sixth drink and really starts feeling the effects of the alcohol* Wow... yerrrrrr... pretty... I'm... pretty... too... pretty... drunk... *Laughs like an idiot*  
  
Pirate Lady: Let me show you a real animal... *Starts to lead Sagat away*  
  
Go Hibiki runs around as the "General of the Buck Naked" as Sagat and the woman go to a back room...  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
Sagat: *Awaking in bed without clothes on* Ugh... my head... *Looks to his side and sees someone under the covers* Oh? * Remembers last night and smiles. Looks under the covers and sees...*  
  
GREAT WALL OF ****!!!  
  
*He sees a large bearded lady wearing nothing at all... except an eyepatch*  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Sagat: *Shuddering after explaining his Flashback* Gee... thanks for opening up a wound... *Tries to forget that scene, but is unsuccessful*  
  
Girl: *Still attached to the lamp post* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!? MY MOM ISN'T FAT YOU IDIOT DEAD BEAT DAD!!! YOU PULLED A ONE NIGHT STAND ON HER!!!  
  
Sagat: What the Hell? After I realized who was sleeping next to me, I fainted dead away... When I woke up, I was tossed into an alley.  
  
Girl: DON'T LIE TO ME!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE MY MOM HAD TO GO THROUGH TO RAISE ME ALONE!!! *Coughs*  
  
Sagat: You know... you really shouldn't scream at the top of your lungs like that. It can't be good for you.  
  
Girl: *Panting* And she... she isn't bearded... damnit!  
  
Sagat: Strange, she looked bearded when I was sober.  
  
Girl: You were hungover.  
  
Sagat: Oh yeah...  
  
Girl: *Struggling with her bonds* DAMNIT!!! LET ME GO!!!  
  
Sagat: First... what's your name?  
  
Girl: What's it to you?  
  
Sagat: Just humor me.  
  
Girl: Sashika.  
  
Sagat: How long have you been training in the martial arts?  
  
Sashika: Over ten years. Is there a point to this?  
  
Sagat: Okay... let me tell you this, I can tell you honestly, on my scar's honor, I did not one night stand your mother.  
  
Sashika: How do I know you're telling the truth?  
  
Sagat: *Sighs* What will it take for you to believe me?  
  
Sashika: Come with me... *Starts to undo her bonds* To Thailand... and meet mother.  
  
Sagat: *Shudders* Um... isn't there some other way?  
  
Sashika: *Drops down* Without killing you? No.  
  
Sagat: I'm going to regret this...  
  
Now... on a plane...  
  
Sagat: Damnit... did these seats really have to be Coach?  
  
Sashika: *Holding a taser to Sagat's arm* Well... you didn't exactly leave mom in the best financial situation... what with a child and all... Besides... this is first class.  
  
Sagat: You'd think that TWA would have better conditions than this. *Looks around the poorly kept airplane and then bumps his head*  
  
Sashika: Who said anything about TWA? This is TLW.  
  
Sagat: EEP!!! *Frantically tries to get out of his seat, but Sashika threatens with the taser*  
  
Sashika: HEEL!!! OR I USE THIS!!!  
  
Intercom: Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking. Thank you for choosing TLW Flights, where Ryu is better than everyone, and anyone. I will be talking non-stop on our flight to Thailand about what makes Ryu such a great fighter and how he's so much better than that wuss, Kyo...  
  
Sagat: ARRRRRRRRGH!!! *Takes the taser and puts himself unconscious with it*  
  
Stewardess: Tead, Pillow, Tranquilizer?  
  
Sashika: Tranquilizer please.  
  
And so the plane ride ensues...  
  
Sashika: *Wakes up and notices she's still on the plane* Damnit... Stewardess, can I get another tranquilizer?  
  
Stewardess: I'm sorry, we ran out an hour ago.  
  
Intercom: ... And so... that concludes my Top 100 Reasons Why Ryu can kick all of the King of Fighter Fighters' asses. *Sound of a door opening* Hey... what are you doing with that mallet? *Sounds of bloody murder are heard* Hello, this is your NEW captain speaking... I would like to apologize for...  
  
In Thailand...  
  
Woman: Necklaces... necklaces for sale... *Goes up to Sagat* Would you like to buy a necklace?  
  
Sagat: Um... no thank you...  
  
WHAP!!! POW!!!  
  
Woman: *With Sagat in a headlock* Buy my necklaces you bald headed eye patched freak! Or I'll break your neck!  
  
Sagat: *Sheepishly* Okay. *Pays up and walks away quickly*  
  
Sashika: *Walking alongside Sagat beaming* She was a teacher of mine in the martial arts for a bit.  
  
Sagat: *rubbing his neck* I see...  
  
Sashika: *Stopping in front of a house* We're here. Now... it's time... to meet, mother.  
  
Sagat: Okay... I will do this *Breathes out and opens the door*  
  
Bearded Lady: OH!!! HI THERE!!!  
  
Sagat: YEEEEEEEEEEEEARRRRRRRGH!!!  
  
Sagat starts trying to climb a tree to get away as fast as possible.  
  
Sashika: Hello Mrs. Remsfeld.  
  
Mrs. Remsfeld: Hello Sashika, checking on your mother?  
  
Sashika: Bringing someone back to meet her.  
  
Mrs. Remsfeld: *Stroking her beard* Oh? And I suppose the man climbing the tree is that guest?  
  
Sashika: *Without looking punches and snaps the tree in half* Yup. My deadbeat dad.  
  
Sagat plummets to the ground and lies unconscious.  
  
Mrs. Remsfeld: Oh? *Looks at Sagat* Ooooooooooooh. *Smiles*  
  
Sashika: Do you know something?  
  
Mrs. Remsfeld: Oh... nevermind, it was a long time ago... *chuckles to self* Well, see you later.  
  
Sashika: *Picking Sagat up* Okay... *Starts dragging a now awakening Sagat to the door*  
  
Sagat: Wha? What? Where Who What When Why How?  
  
Sashika: *Chucks Sagat into the house, making him skid along the floor* MOM!!! WE'RE HOME!!!  
  
Sagat starts to get up, he scratches the back of his head and looks up. Before him, he sees a woman. She has a slim build long wispy blond hair that is somewhat dull. She stares outward with her pale grey eyes as it is apparent that she is blind.  
  
Sagat: It's you.  
  
Sashika's Mother: That voice... *Starts to feel out Sagat's face* That eyepatch... I can recognize the feel... it IS you, Sagat-Kun! *Throws her arms around him*  
  
Sashika: *Confused* What the ******* Hell?! I thought you hated him for standing you up?!  
  
Sashika's Mother: Sashika! Watch your mouth!  
  
Sagat: Um... what DID you tell her about us?  
  
Sashika's Mother: Forgive our daughter, she assumes things. She's simple like that *Smiles mischievously*  
  
Sashika: *Fuming* MOTHER!!!  
  
Sagat: She's a great fighter though... did you train her?  
  
Sashika's Mother: Me? No... That was Irene's job.  
  
Sagat: Irene?  
  
Sashika: Mrs. Remsfeld, the lady that you tried so desperately to get away from.  
  
Sagat: @_@ HER?!!!  
  
Sashika's Mother: *Smiling* You act like you're surprised.  
  
Sagat: But... but... she's... um... she's... a big... I mean BIG, woman.  
  
Sashika's Mother: True, she has considerable girth, but she is a genius fighter... not to mention a very big practical joker...  
  
Sagat: .....  
  
Sashika's Mother: Oh. That reminds me, did she tell you about the practical joke she and Go played on you that New Year's Eve?  
  
Sagat: Oro?  
  
Sashika: What practical joke?  
  
Sashika's Mother: She didn't tell you? *Sighs* I suppose I should. It turns out, after you and I... um... how should I put this so not to offend my dear daughter's ears... did the birds and bees...  
  
Sashika: *Sweatdrops* You mean you had sex.  
  
Sashika's Mother: *Embarassed* Um... I guess you could say so... *Coughs* Anyhow, after... s-s-sex, Irene decided to play a little joke on you and got into bed with you... not that she did anything with you.  
  
Sagat: *shudders* Must... cleanse... mind... horrible... image... imprinted...  
  
Sashika's Mother: Um... well, it was a great joke between her and Go Hibiki...  
  
Sagat: Wha? Go was involved on it as well?  
  
Sashika's Mother: Yeah, I guess he never told you...  
  
Sagat: Wait a minute... Didn't I kill Go Hibiki before that party? Why didn't I know about that?  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Narrator: Oh ****!!! Plot Hole! Plot Hole! Must fix the leak!  
  
Three Stooges: Where's the leak?  
  
Narrator: !_!  
  
Back to Sashika's House...  
  
Sashika's Mother: You killed him? That's strange, he was just here a little while ago.  
  
Sagat: Oro? But um... I whooped him, he ripped out my eye, I threw him off the cliff... Ooooooooooooh... *Pulls out notebook* Note to self: Cliffs are not a reliable way of killing people, End Note.  
  
Sashika's Mother: Well, *She smiles* The past is the past.  
  
Sagat: Which reminds me... what was your name?  
  
Sashika's Mother: Wha? *Looks depressed* You... you forgot my name? *Cries* How could you, Sagat-kun!  
  
Sashika: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE MOTHER DO!!! YOU MADE HER CRY!!! YOU ******!!! *Goes to beat up Sagat*  
  
Sagat: Eep!  
  
Sashika's Mother: No no... Sashika, I think I know why he can't remember... he was stone cold drunk at the time. It was a miracle that he was able to give me his name at the time, let alone... do the... erm... "animal thing."  
  
Sashika: .....  
  
Sashika's Mother: Well, Sagat-Kun, I'm Lorelai, *Sticks out her hand* Nice to meet you. *Smiles childishly*  
  
Sagat: Um... yes... *Shakes her hand* And well... I had other questions...  
  
Lorelai: All over dinner, I was planning on cooking something anyhow.  
  
Directly outside the house of Lorelai...  
  
Dan: Father is... alive?  
  
Cue eerie music...  
  
Sagat and Sashika are outside practicing fighting.  
  
Sagat: Good, now use your right jab more.  
  
Sashika: HI-YAH!!! *Punches Sagat with her right fist*  
  
Sagat: *Catching the fist* Too much anger! You can't control it! *Trips her and holds a his fist about an inch from her face* If you can't control your anger, you'll lose your focus. And when you lose your focus, you get careless... like I was *Exposes his scar*  
  
Sashika: *Pounds the ground with a fist* DAMNIT!!!  
  
Sagat: *Studies his daughter for a bit before pulling awway into his pose (Crosses arms, and puts a hand to his chin)* You're still angry at me? Why? Even Lorelai said that I didn't stand her up.  
  
Sashika: *Looking away* I don't know... to find out that all this resentment I've been having is just... just... all for nothing... *She embraces herself* I feel embarassed.  
  
Sagat: *Kneels down next to her* But that's in the past. What's done is done. We're here now... and now that I know that I have a daughter, I want to make sure she can take care of herself.  
  
Sashika: *Shivers a bit* Sa... Sagat... um... *Blushes* I mean... Dad...  
  
Sagat: Yes?  
  
Sashika: I... think... I... I... l-l-lo...  
  
Lorelai: *From behind them* DINNER'S READY!!!  
  
Sashika: *Snaps more alert* AH!!! COMING!!! *Runs to Lorelai, but then stop and turns around* I'll see you inside, Dad. *She goes inside*  
  
Sagat: *Stays kneeling for a bit and slowly gets up* Sashika...  
  
???: She ain't your daughter.  
  
Sagat: What?! *He turns around to see a figure clothed in black. He then gets into a fighting stance* Who are you?!  
  
Dark Figure: No one you need to be concerned about. Just someone who thinks that you have no right to call yourself that girl's father.  
  
Sagat: WHAT BUSINESS IS IT OF YOURS!!!? Who sent you?! Is it Shadowloo?!  
  
Dark Figure: Shadowloo? As if! That corporation couldn't tie its own shoes without killing a few of its employees! No, I come from a much more competent syndicate. *Reveals a sharp claw that appears more lethal than Vega's* But what have you done for that girl? You left her to grow up in the worst of conditions, to fend for herself. It is only by our boss's good graces that she grew up well at all. Face it... you have no right to be a father... so just leave her and her mother alone... and go far... far... away.  
  
Sagat: You aren't going to scare me away from my rightful family... *Stands proud* For the first time... I feel fulfilled... and not through fighting... but with something else... And I'd rather be killed than give that feeling up!  
  
Dark Figure: Well... that can be arranged.  
  
The Dark Figure starts off by attacking Sagat with a few swings of his claw. Apparently, he doesn't appear very trained.  
  
Sagat takes the opportunity to make a few kicks to the Figure's mid section. The first connects, but the latter ones are blocked. He then sees a slash coming toward his neck. He evades backwards as the slash meets air.  
  
Sagat: TIGER RAID!!!  
  
Sagat then starts an assault of kicks that end with a forward jump kick. The Dark Figure is knocked away, but as soon as he falls, he springs back up into a crouch. He soon continues his pursuit.  
  
With a lunge, the Dark Figure swipes with his claw and slashes across Sagat's chest. A light scratch, but still enough to draw blood. Sagat is taken aback by this for a moment by this, but regains composure and Tiger Knees the Figure, who has overextended himself.  
  
The Dark Figure is knocked to the ground as dust is kicked up and slides a bit. He seems to have a little trouble getting up this time, and Sagat tries to take advantage and fires a Tiger Shot at him. But it appears the Dark Figure was only playing oppossum as he jumps over the shot and makes his move for the kill with a downward slash.  
  
He misjudged Sagat's recovery from the attack and has his arm caught between Sagat's two powerful hands. But the Dark Figure is also quite powerful as he starts forcing his claw toward Sagat's skull... closer and closer... He kicks Sagat in the gut a few times to gain momentum, but he gives up some precious concentration as Sagat clenches his teeth through the pain and parries the claw to the right of his body.  
  
Sagat takes the Dark Figure's moment of vulnerability to crash his knee into the elbow of his assailant. This shatters the Dark Figure's arm, making it useless in the fight. Now... he is at Sagat's mercy.  
  
Dark Figure: *Curses as the pain rushes in like a flood. He recovers a bit in time to see Sagat ready to strike like the hungry tiger* Hey! C'mon... you have to have some form of honor! You wouldn't hurt an injured man! Would you?  
  
Sagat: I believe you have me confused with Ryu... or Ken. DIE!!! *Sagat crushes a flying knee into the Dark Figure's stomach and follows with a Tiger Uppercut that launches him into the sky and over a building*  
  
He then dusts himself off and wipes the scar of blood off a bit as it stings. He then walks toward the house of Lorelai... where both Lorelai and Sashika are standing. They appear to have seen much of the fight and stay shocked for a bit.  
  
Sagat: *Puts his arms around Lorelai and Sashika* Let's go eat dinner...  
  
Lorelai: You smell of blood... what went on just now?  
  
Sagat: For another time... dear.  
  
And with that, Lorelai, Sashika, and Sagat walk inside.  
  
Sashika: *To herself* What was that about?  
  
The Dark Figure limps through an alley as he approaches a limo.  
  
Dark Figure: Oh great leader! *Grunts in pain* I have news to tell you...  
  
???: *From the shadows of the limo with the window down* What is it? You look fairly beat up.  
  
Dark Figure: Sagat is town.  
  
???: What?  
  
Dark Figure: Sagat is back... his daughter brought him back...  
  
???: Damn! I knew that if she got out of town, there was a chance for this... but why are you beat up?  
  
Dark Figure: ..... I...  
  
???: You took him on, didn't you? You MORON!!! Did you really think that you could take on someone as powerful as him without help?  
  
Dark Figure: But I thought I could...  
  
???: No you weren't thinking! If you did, you'd have a brain and know that attacking him would be futile with your lack of fighting skill! Gaila...  
  
Gaila: *Steps out from the opposite side of the limo, a beautiful woman with silver-blonde hair and dressed in a uniform akin to Mature and Vice's* Yes, sire?  
  
???: Get rid of this idiot for me. We have no use for him in our syndicate.  
  
Gaila: Yes, sire. *Jumps over the limo and lands in front of the Dark Figure*  
  
Dark Figure: No! Please! Give me a chance!  
  
???: Your arm is shattered, and you have no fore-thought. You're useless to me. Goodbye. *The window rolls up and the limo drives away*  
  
Dark Figure: WAIT!!! *His scream of mercy is stifled by Gaila*  
  
There is a thin column of purple energy that erupts from the city. It disappears, and so has Gaila. All that is left is the smoldering remains of a corpse... not even identifiable enough to be considered human.  
  
The scene is a marketplace brimming with activity. Over the crowd and hustle and bustle is the thudding of a person's head being slammed repeatedly against the floor, and then a column of Orochi energy is seen.  
  
Yashiro: NO!!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! I WON'T DO IT!!! NOT EVEN FOR A MILLION YEN!!!  
  
Shermie: But Yashiro... we do need the money... right?  
  
Yashiro: But... not... that... badly... I refuse to play cover songs of the Backstreet Boys!  
  
Manager: *Recovering from the beating* But one of you already looks like he belongs to a boy band. *Holds his head* Ow... aspirin...  
  
Everyone looks at Chris.  
  
Chris: What? So I'm bishounen! So sue me!  
  
Elsewhere in the marketplace...  
  
Sagat and Sashika are walking through the streets. Sagat is checking the shopping list before he stops abruptly.  
  
Sashika: What's wrong?  
  
Sagat: Dried Squid? Dried Squid?! Who the hell likes dried squid?!  
  
The author trots by holding a sign that reads, "DRIED SQUID 0WNZZ j00!!!" he is then followed by a flock of angry penguins.  
  
Sagat: *Sweatdrops* Ooooooooooooookay...  
  
Sashika: Mom likes it, So it's on the list.  
  
Sagat: *Looks through the list and nods* I guess we'll get vegetables first, grains and meat after that, and pick up the ice last.  
  
Sashika: Yup. *rocks back and forth on her heels*  
  
Sagat: Yup.  
  
Sashika: .....  
  
Sagat: .....  
  
Moment of uncomfortable silence.  
  
Sagat: WELL!!! Let's get shopping!  
  
Sashika: YEAH!!! Let's!  
  
Both sweatdrop.  
  
Later, on the way home from the marketplace...  
  
Sagat: Well... um...  
  
Sashika: Uh... yeah...?  
  
Sagat: I wanted... to know... um... how you were?  
  
Sashika: I'm... good. Very good. *Nods* And you?  
  
Sagat: Me? Um... I'm good too... thanks for asking...  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Inside a gym where two women are working out, a telephone rings. One of the women, a lady with dark purple hair, answers the phone.  
  
Lady 1: Tame here.  
  
???: I have a proposition for you.  
  
Tame: *Shocked* Proud Lion?! Um... what can I do for you?  
  
Proud Lion: Is Wild there too?  
  
Tame: Yeah. *Motions for Wild to come over to her. She then puts the line on speaker phone* What is this proposition about?  
  
Proud Lion: I need you two to infiltrate and raze the Headquarters at Capcom.  
  
Tame: Raise Hell? Sure, we can do that...  
  
Proud Lion: AND... I want you to demand that they should summon a man named Sagat back there as well.  
  
Tame: Sagat? You mean that Muay Thai Legend?  
  
Proud Lion: That would be the one.  
  
Tame: What? You want us to pick a fight with HIM?!!!  
  
Proud Lion: No. Just make sure that once he gets back, he doesn't leave Japan again... understand?  
  
Tame: Yes sir. *Pauses for a bit* What about payment?  
  
Proud Lion: I'll wire you the money when I'm through with my business over here... You have my word, Tame.  
  
Tame: Ummm... I...  
  
Proud Lion: You know how I always stick to my word, don't you?  
  
Tame: Yes sir... I'll get right on it.  
  
Proud Lion: Good. And I'm sending you more information right now to your account.  
  
Wild checks the E-mail and finds blueprints of the Capcom Headquarters as well as the location of armaments hidden throughout the city.  
  
Tame: Thank you, sir.  
  
Proud Lion: Very well, goodbye. *Hangs up*  
  
Proud Lion is now seen sitting inside of his limo with Gaila next to him. He is still concealed in the shadows.  
  
Gaila: So, all this trouble just for one girl?  
  
Proud Lion: This isn't about one girl, Gaila, this is about the secrets she holds within her. I need to make sure that old daddy dearest is out of the way before I start Project Siberean. *Puts his hands together* The Tiger Gene WILL be mine.  
  
Sagat and Sashika are walking back from the marketplace and looking around.  
  
Sagat: Sooooo... um, how's school?  
  
Sashika: All right.  
  
Sagat: Okay.  
  
Sashika: Mmmm-Hmmmm...  
  
Sagat: *Scratches the back of his head* Um, so... how long has your Mother been... um... blind?  
  
Sashika: *Looks at her feet* Um... can we talk about something else?  
  
Sagat: Sorry... I didn't know it was a...  
  
Sashika: Sensitive issue? It is! *Fumes a little*  
  
Sagat: Look... Sashika... Whatever I did to...  
  
Sashika: No... It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do! *Tears well up in her eyes* Why couldn't you be there for Mom!?  
  
Sagat: But I didn't know...  
  
Sashika: You could have at least LOOKED for her! Was it that hard!? Or did fighting mean more to you than her!? *Tears are now streaming down her face*  
  
Sagat: Sashika...  
  
Sashika: Just... just... leave me alone! *She runs farther from Sagat who is at a loss for words*  
  
Sagat: ..... *He runs forward after her and finally sees her leaning against a pole, crying into it* Sashika... I...  
  
Sashika: *Turns around and looks at Sagat in the eyes. Her eyes are red from crying hard as the expression on her face is a mixture of sadness and anger. With a sudden movement, she throws herself into Sagat and pounds on his chest and cries* Why? Why couldn't you be there for us?  
  
Sagat: It's all right... let it... out... *He stands there and lets his daughter's rage play out until it dies down*  
  
The two stand as the light blue sky above is cloudless and the sun beats down upon the dry Earth mercilessly.  
  
Later...  
  
Sagat: *Walking with Sashika* Are you okay now?  
  
Sashika: *Still looking depressed* A little...  
  
Sagat: *Arriving at the door of their home* We're back... go in and wash up, kid.  
  
Sashika nods and walks in to hear her mother greet her. Sashika walks to her room and closes her door. Sagat now starts to enter the home.  
  
Lorelai: *Has a worried expression on* What's wrong with Sashika? She was crying?  
  
Sagat: Don't worry. *Puts the groceries on the table* She needed to get some things straightened out.  
  
Lorelai: Is that so? *She then remembers something* OH!!! I forgot to tell you, we're having a guest or two over...  
  
Sagat: Guests? Who?  
  
???: A-hem.  
  
Sagat looks in the direction of the sound and is in disbelief. The build of the body, the expression of the face, the pastel colored gi...  
  
Sagat: YOU!!!  
  
Go Hibiki: Welcome back, Sagat.  
  
Go: It's been a while... when was the last time I saw you? Oh yes... you were throwing me off a cliff...  
  
Sagat: And you gave me this... *Pulls off his eyepatch to reveal his scarred eye*  
  
Go: *Laughs* That I did... but I suppose you can forgive me for tearing out your eye if I can forgive you for almost killing me.  
  
Sagat: *Smirks* I suppose I can...  
  
Lorelai: I see you two have gotten introductions out of the way... how about helping me in the kitchen you two bad boys?  
  
Sagat and Go start to head to the kitchen... then Sagat pauses.  
  
Sagat: You see?  
  
Lorelai: It's a pun...  
  
Sagat: Uh-huh...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Tame and Wild are inside Capcom Headquarters' Air Conditioning System...  
  
Tame: Let's see... the floor plan says that the CEO's office is this'a'way... *Points in front of herself* And the Character Designer's Office is that way... *Points to her right* And the Game Concepts Office is over there *Points to her left* So... you raise Hell over at Concepts... and I'll go over to Character Design... then we'll meet at the CEO's office...  
  
Wild: *Nods her head with an evil grin on her face*  
  
Tame: Let's go!  
  
The two head off to commit random damage and harm...  
  
...  
  
Tame: *Inside Character Design* What the Hell?! No one's even here!  
  
Elsewhere... at a later time...  
  
Go: ... And that's how I rescued the endangered White Tail Monkey from poachers.  
  
Lorelai: How very interesting... wouldn't you say so, Sashika, Sagat?  
  
Sashika and Sagat: .....  
  
Lorelai: Oh well, I suppose they're still in awe. *Smiles*  
  
Sashika: *To Sagat in a whisper* Does she know he's lying through his teeth?  
  
Sagat: *To Sashika in a whisper* I don't think so... is she usually this... um...  
  
Sashika: *Still in a whisper* Gullible?  
  
Sagat: *In a whisper* I guess you could say that...  
  
Sashika: *Whispering again* Pretty much...  
  
Sagat: So... Go... have you ever let your son know that you're still alive?  
  
Go: *Drops his smile* Let's not talk about him.  
  
Sagat: Why not? He's only been trying to seek vengeance on me for YOUR death.  
  
Go: You want to know why? He's a disgrace! He forgot everything I taught him! He's a joke! He's has no dignity! His supreme arrogance is also appauling! I HAVE NO SON!!!  
  
Sagat: Um... okay.  
  
Outside...  
  
Dan is standing there, heartbroken at what he has heard... he then runs crying to himself.  
  
Dan: OYAJI!!!  
  
The CEO of Capcom is backed into a corner as Tame and Wild walk up calmly to him... over the bodies of security guards... whose bodies are viciously slashed and bleeding.  
  
Capcom CEO: What... what do you want?  
  
Wild: *Unintelligibly giggles in a maniacal sort of way*  
  
Tame: Oh... dear sir... we have come to inform you that you have made a grievous mistake.  
  
Capcom CEO: Mistake? What mistake?  
  
Tame: Why... you let go of Sagat... your first boss character in the Street Fighter Series... We're here to help fix that mistake.  
  
Capcom CEO: But... but... I don't make those decisions...  
  
Tame: Actually... now you do... considering Wild here... well... she...  
  
Wild, as if on cue, burps in a cute, yet psychotic way that makes the Capcom CEO cringe with fear.  
  
Tame: I think you get the picture.  
  
The door behind the three suddenly bursts open as Guile and Cammy race in.  
  
Guile: Rhat's gorin on?!  
  
Tame: What?!  
  
Guile: Exkoosh meh... *Puts on Headphones and listens to a Hooked on Phonics Tape and then puts it away* What's going on!?  
  
Tame: *Sweatdrops before shaking her head* Nothing YOU need to be worried about, Speech Impediment Boy! *Gets into a fighting stance*  
  
Wild: *Giggles wildly while dropping into a stance of her own*  
  
Guile: SONIC BOOM!!! *Releases his Sonic Boom Attack which glides slowly toward Tame and Wild*  
  
Tame and Wild sweatdrop simultaneously and shrug before dodging (Or rather, walking) out of the way. The Sonic Boom then accidentally hits the Capcom CEO unconscious.  
  
Guile: Whoops.  
  
Cammy: Gah! Simpleton. *Goes to fight with Wild as they exchange some blows. Cammy then jumps onto the wall and performs her Killer Bee Assault* LOCKED ON!!!  
  
Wild: *Giggles maniacally as she suddenly grabs Cammy's feet and starts to whirl her around by them until she lets go and crashes Cammy into Guile*  
  
Guile and Cammy: Owww.....  
  
Tame: I guess that settles... *She notices someone in the doorway* Who are you?  
  
Juni: *Walks into the room* Just a boss looking for her two employees. Well... there's one of them... Guile? Get off your lazy ass and GET BACK TO WORK!!!  
  
Guile: Yesh ma'rm.  
  
Juni: *Looks at Tame and Wild* As for you two, I don't know who you people are, but it definitely isn't for charity. I suggest you hike it out of here.  
  
Tame: *Smiles* Or you'll do what?  
  
Juni: *Strikes a fighting pose*  
  
Tame: Ooooh... I'm scared... You think you can take US?! *Gets into her fighting pose*  
  
Wild: *Laughs psychotically as she takes her stance*  
  
Juni: Oh... not me... *Holds up a slip of paper* PAYDAY!!!  
  
Tame: *Confused* Huh?  
  
Balrog crashes through the window spreading glass over the floor and proceeds to beat up both Tame and Wild from his surprise attack, laying them both out on the floor.  
  
Juni: Good boy... *Gives Balrog the paycheck* Now back to work.  
  
Balrog: *Smiles and... say it with me* I got paid! *He runs off*  
  
Cammy: How did he jump in through a 20 story window?  
  
Juni: *Shrugs* Now... what was that all about?  
  
A guard stirs and tries to get to his feet.  
  
Juni: *Going to the guard's side* Are you all right?  
  
Guard: They... something... Sagat...  
  
Juni: Sagat? What about him?  
  
Guard: *Faints*  
  
Juni: Oh crap... damnit. Now what?  
  
Cammy: Hmmmm... do you think they were sent by Sagat? *Points to the unconscious Tame and Wild*  
  
Juni: I dunno... they could be Shadowloo...  
  
Capcom CEO: *Waking up and holding his head* Ugh... what happened?  
  
Juni: *Rushes to his side* Are you okay, sir?  
  
Capcom CEO: Uh... yeah... Are they gone?  
  
Juni: *Smiles* They're out like lights... *Looks back with a serious face at the CEO* What were they here for?  
  
Capcom CEO: They said something about getting Sagat his job back.  
  
Juni: Job? What happened? Was he fired?  
  
Capcom CEO: I forget... you'd have to ask the people down in... *Remembers what Tame said* Actually... I dunno.  
  
Cammy: Wait... I remember Sagat storming out of the office of one of the Executives' Offices angry about something. Could it be that?  
  
Juni: *Putting a hand on her chin in a moment of thought* It could be... perhaps this was revenge for Sagat?  
  
Cammy: But where could he be?  
  
Juni: I'm not sure... though on the way here, I saw the finance office demolished... you do know what this means, right?  
  
Cammy: Um... explain it to me?  
  
Juni: *Sighs* What happens if they can't print our paychecks?  
  
Cammy: OH ****!!! WE DON'T GET PAID!!!  
  
Juni: Well... at least you don't. I've still got the restaurant.  
  
Cammy: But... I'm already late on my rent!  
  
Juni: *Smiles mischievously and shrugs* Well... you could always move in with someone else...  
  
Cammy: THAT'S IT!!! IT'S PERSONAL NOW!!!  
  
In the darkness, a man is trying to make a phone call on his cell phone. He receives no answer.  
  
Proud Lion: It appears Tame and Wild failed. I suppose I will have to resort to Plan B. *Punches up another number* This is Proud Lion. I want your team to schedule a kidnapping. Of course I know he's still in Thailand, I've already prepared for that. Now, listen to what I have to say.  
  
Cut to Sagat and Lorelai sitting in front of a television playing Capcom Vs. SNK. Sagat is giving his all in the game as his palms are sweating and he looks as if he's about to burst a vein in his forehead. Lorelai, however, looks calm and is enjoying herself.  
  
Sagat: *Has his Sagat through a Tiger Shot* Rggghhh!  
  
Lorelai: *Has her Iori Maiden Masher Sagat, ending the match... with a perfect no less. She then imitates Iori as both do the maniacal laugh together*  
  
Sagat: GRAAWWRRR!!! *Bangs his head on the coffee table* I thought you were blind!  
  
Lorelai: *Smiles* I'm sorry, sweetie. I guess it just comes naturally to me.  
  
A toilet is heard flushing and Go Hibiki walks out with a copy of Streets Fighter Illustrated, Swimsuit Edition, tucked under his arm as he walks out whistling.  
  
Go: That's a mighty fine toilet you have there, Lorelai. Great flushing action.  
  
Lorelai: *Still beating Sagat into the dirt in Capcom Vs. SNK* Yes, it is a good toilet. You say that every time you come over here.  
  
Go: That I do. *Looks around* Where's Sashika?  
  
Lorelai: *Finishes off Sagat's team again with a perfect* I think she's out in back... I could be wrong.  
  
Go: Thanks... *Leaves*  
  
Sagat: DAMNIT!!! *Continues whacking his head on the coffee table*  
  
Lorelai: *Consoling Sagat* It's okay, honey. You're still my number one squeeze. ^_^ *Hugs Sagat*  
  
Sagat: *Returning the hug* Lorelai...  
  
Lorelai: Let's cuddle, handsome. *Giggles*  
  
Sagat: Uh... um... okay.  
  
Cut to the backyard, where Sashika is looking at the stars above. She seems lost in their beauty as Go walks up next to her with an aluminum can in hand. It is thought to be beer.  
  
Go: Beautiful night, isn't it, Sassy?  
  
Sashika: Whatever...  
  
Go: Ever wonder what lies beyond them? The possibility of higher lifeforms than humans?  
  
Sashika: *Looks at Go with an annoyed face* You're not going to go into that again, are you?  
  
Go: *Smiles and holds up his hands as to stop her advancement or so* Hear me out, Sassy. *Returns to looking at the stars* But have you ever thought that if under the right circumstances, humanity might have evolved into what we would have perceived as aliens or extra-terestrials?  
  
Sashika: *Without much thought* Hardly crossed my mind.  
  
Go: Oh... you're young, you're green, so you wouldn't think about stuff like that.  
  
Sashika: *Smiles* You mean, I'm not odd enough to think like that, right?  
  
Go: Errr... yeah.  
  
Sashika: Silly old Go.  
  
Elsewhere, Dan has been wallowing in self pity over his predicament. While he couldn't exactly buy a 6 pack of beer (No ID), he bought the next best thing (No, not Non-Alcoholic Beer), Ginger Ale. He had already polished off 4 cans and was heavily guzzling his fifth before he crushed it against his forehead... almost knocking himself out in the process. He walked and walked until he realized the streets were bare... well... almost...  
  
Dan: *Looking toward the shadows* Who's there!?  
  
Swift movements are heard as something is moving in the shadows quickly. Dan follows the noise, slowly, but enough to keep up with it. He soon finds himself on top of a house, where he looks down to see his father, Go, and Sashika, back to back, looking as if they were about to defend themselves against six shadowy figures, each with claws attached to their wrists.  
  
Dan: *Looking on at the fight, his expression twists to confusion* What the...?  
  
The part of the roof he was standing on suddenly gives way and Dan falls to the ground with a thud... and is knocked unconscious.  
  
Sagat and Lorelai are still playing Capcom Vs. SNK.  
  
Sagat: DAMN YOUR IORI!!! I WILL BEAT HIM!!! Yes... YES... YEEEEEEEEEESSSS!!! I BEAT HIM!!!  
  
Lorelai: *Walking back into the Living Room* Sorry honey... I was in the bathroom...  
  
Sagat: Huh? Then... who was I playing?  
  
Lorelai: *Pulls controller from underneath Sagat* You were sitting on it, honey.  
  
Sagat: Oh... so that's why he was always blocking... *Thinks for a bit* Then how did he manage to kill 2 of my characters just now?  
  
Lorelai: *Giggles* Your butt plays better than your hands, perhaps?  
  
Sagat: Hmmmmph... *Sees Lorelai's next character is Terry Bogard* Ah crap.  
  
Crashing through a window into the Living Room, Go is wrestling with a Dark Figure. After delivering several headbutts to the Figure, Go grabs his collar and shakes him.  
  
Go: WHERE DID THEY TAKE SASHIKA?!!!  
  
Sagat: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!!  
  
Dark Figure Ver. 2.0: Um... if I don't tell you, will you beat me up?  
  
Go: Maybe even worse...  
  
Later, after some convincing...  
  
Go: Lion Industrial Park?  
  
Dark Figure: *In tears* YES YES!!! OUTSIDE OF TOWN... ABOUT SIXTY MILES!!! NOW PLEASE... FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND PURE... STOP THE KARAOKE!!!  
  
Sagat and Lorelai: *Singing... quite tone deaf as well* ... MY HEART WILL... GO OOOOOOOOOOOON...  
  
Dark Figure: *Still crying* MAKE IT STOP!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!  
  
Sagat and Lorelai stop and shut down the Karaoke Machine.  
  
Go: You two stay here and watch the criminal, I'll go rescue Sashika.  
  
Sagat: Wait... what happened to Sashika?  
  
Go: *Dropping his head* While I was trying to defend myself, I could see them overwhelm her and take her away. It was obviously a planned kidnapping.  
  
Lorelai: Oh no... *Puts a hand to her face*  
  
Sagat: If that's the case, I'm coming too.  
  
Go: Stay here with Lorelai and...  
  
Sagat: *Interrupting* No... this is our daughter you're talking about. I can't sit idly by and wait for someone else to take her back. I need to be there for her. *Walks over to Go* So I'm coming, one way or another.  
  
Go: *Nods his head* Okay then... I guess it's settled.  
  
Go and Sagat are outside the city inside a truck. Both are silent for a while before Sagat starts to talk.  
  
Sagat: What can you tell me about this Lion Industrial Park?  
  
Go: *Driving* It was one of Lion Industries' main projects here a while ago in an attempt to harness some of the resources in the land and make a profit. After they lost funding, the Park shut down... or at least I think it did. There are some unspecified things going on down there that the government doesn't seem to care about. They were probably bribed.  
  
Sagat: What could they want with Sashika?  
  
Go: Well... from what I hear, there were some illegal scientific experiments going on there. That might have something to do with it.  
  
Sagat: ..... *Looks out the window for a bit and then turns to Go* How do you know so much about them? Do you work for them?  
  
Go: Me? No. Come on, why would I work for a mega corporation like that? Besides, I'm in the information business, so I know these things.  
  
Sagat: Um... how?  
  
Go: *Smiles* Let's just say that I have my ways... *Looks at the road* So... you're really serious about this? You want to bring her back yourself?  
  
Sagat: Yeah...  
  
Go: *Shrugs* I guess it isn't my place to be telling you what to do... but... well...  
  
Sagat: Well what?  
  
Go: Nevermind...  
  
The two remain quiet for a while.  
  
Sagat: I heard from Lorelai that you took care of the two while I was gone.  
  
Go: Eh? Oh, that... it was nothing. I'm sure that you made restitution for my family while you thought I was dead, right?  
  
Sagat: Ehm... uh...  
  
Go: Feh... you didn't, did you?  
  
Sagat: Well... your son was trying to kill me... and he probably would've seen it as a bribe or something.  
  
Go: Hmph... perhaps... *Looks around* Looks like we're almost there. Ready?  
  
Sagat: *Reapplying tape around his wrist and hand* Ready.  
  
Sagat and Go are standing in front of Lion Industrial Park. The place looks barren and desolate as a hollow wind passes by.  
  
Sagat: It doesn't look as if anyone is around, like it was totally deserted...  
  
Go: *Smirks* You wanna go back?  
  
Sagat: *Grits teeth* Not on your life. Let's go.  
  
The two walk into the Industrial Park. As the two disappear into the Industrial Park, two figures appear in the distance.  
  
Dark Figure 3: You remember what the boss told us?  
  
Dark Figure 4: Yup... all we gotta do is keep anybody from leaving this place... or entering.  
  
Dark Figure 3: Heheh, yup... Heheheh...  
  
Cut to Sagat and Go, who are in an elevator going downward.  
  
Sagat: Do you hear that metallic sound? It's getting louder. And is it getting hotter in here?  
  
Go: Look below you.  
  
Sagat looks to see pits of molten lava in huge vats as pistons pound away as a secret factory is unveiled before their eyes. A conveyer belt is sending a continuous supply of steel weapons out into view as they glisten without tasting their first drop of blood. Their ride soon ends.  
  
Sagat: Hmph... it looks as if they're planning something... big. *Looks around* Where are all the workers?  
  
Go: This is probably a fully automated factory... so only a few people at most would be here to do anything.  
  
Sagat: Do you think that underling lied to us?  
  
Go: Nah... the fear in his eyes was pure. He wouldn't lie. Not unless he wanted more punishment... *Thinks for a bit* Which reminds me, what did you do with him?  
  
Sagat: *Sweatdrops* Um... uh... heheh... *Gets serious* Let's get on with finding Sashika.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Lorelai: *Singing... badly* Iiiiiiiiiiii want it... thaaaaaaaaaaat...  
  
Dark Figure 2: *Sobbing and screaming* PLEASE!!! STOP!!! NO MORE AGONY!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Lorelai: I suppose you're right... that was cruel... How about... Lord Dragon Sings the Blues?  
  
Dark Figure 2: What the Hell?  
  
Back to Sagat and Go...  
  
The two are walking through the place, sweat pouring out of their pores, and finally...  
  
Sagat: A door?  
  
Go: Hmmm... why yes it is. You're very observant, Sagat.  
  
Sagat: Can it. *Kicks the door in with a swift kick*  
  
Go: You know... we could have opened it like normal people.  
  
Sagat: All these secret facilities have locked doors! Has television taught you nothing?  
  
Go: *Sweatdrops* Um...  
  
Sagat: It was a joke.  
  
Go: Oh... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Sagat: Geez... Let's go *Starts to walk away*  
  
Go: Right behind ya, Sagat!  
  
The two enter a large room with a metallic floor. Ahead, they see a single spotlight illuminating a woman standing by herself. She has her head down and seems to be waiting for them.  
  
Woman: Welcome, Sagat... to your final resting place.  
  
Sagat: Who are you?! Where's Sashika?! Give her back!  
  
Woman: Now now... she's safe... *Snaps fingers as another spotlight illuminates a cage with bars of energy encircling Sashika, who is unconscious*  
  
Sagat: SASHIKA!!! *Runs to the energy cage but is shocked back by the charge on the bars*  
  
Woman: I trust you met with little resistance while making your way here?  
  
Sagat: Why is that?  
  
Woman: Well, we're making sure that you can check in... *Smiles maliciously* But you don't check out.  
  
Sagat: *Narrows eyes and gets into a fighting stance* So... this was all a trap... I guess that makes you the ring leader of this little circus.  
  
Woman: Actually, no. My name is Gaila, assistant to Proud Lion, who owns these parts. *Bows graciously*  
  
Sashika starts to wake up, when she's more alert, she looks over to Sagat.  
  
Sashika: Sagat! *A look of horror appears on her face* WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!!!  
  
Sagat reacts too slowly as electricity seems to pulse throughout his body. It agonizes his presence and he cries out in pain. He staggers forth and groggily looks back at who had electrified him. It was...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Go Hibiki.  
  
Standing there with a smoking fist, he smiles maliciously as he looks at Sagat with sadistic glee.  
  
Sagat: *Stumbling* Wha... what? Go... you... work for... them?  
  
Go: Oh, no... I don't work for them... *Smiles* They work for me. I am Go "Proud Lion" Hibiki. And you? You're washed up.  
  
Sagat: But... how?  
  
Go: You really didn't think I could easily forgive you for almost killing me, could you? But cheer up, you might live long enough to see me extract the Tiger Gene from your daughter's lifeless corpse.  
  
Sagat: *Starting to lose consciousness* D-D...Don't... t... t... touch... her... *Falls to the ground as all fades to black. He can hear one last thing before he fades to rest, "SAGAAAAAAAT!!!" It is the call of his daughter*  
  
Blue Mary, Cammy, and Chun-Li (On Crutches) step off a plane.  
  
Cammy: Thanks for coming Mary. We need all the help we can get.  
  
Blue Mary: Sure thing... We've been monitoring Proud Lion's activities for the past some months. We haven't been able to catch him in the act of anything until recently. I think we have enough on him this time to take him down... *Thinks for a bit* How'd you find out Proud Lion's location?  
  
Cammy: It was easy, Juni threatened to use another paycheck on them if they didn't tell us where he/she/it was.  
  
Blue Mary: What? @_@  
  
Cammy: Nevermind... inside joke.  
  
Blue Mary: That reminds me, where IS Juni?  
  
Screams of murder and blood letting are heard from the front of the plane, accompanied by slashing sounds and the like. Juni then steps out of the plane with blood on her hands and around her mouth.  
  
Juni: Wow. That Iori's Guide To Riot of Blooding Really works wonders!  
  
Pilot: *Crawling out... bleeding heavily* Call... me...? *Faints*  
  
Juni: *Disgusted* Bah! Why did we take TLW Flights? Couldn't we have sprung for a less irritating ride?  
  
Blue Mary: The Police Force is making cut backs. So I guess you're going to have to live with it. *Looks over at Chun-Li* Hey... is Nympho okay?  
  
Cammy: Oh... yeah... she wanted to come so badly... she's actually fine... just hopped up on enough pain killers to put down an elephant.  
  
Chun-Li: *Seriously out of it* @_@ I'm a pretty pretty little princess... Lookie! I can make bubbles... GO!!! Magical Bubble ATTACK!!! *Blows bubbles with her own spit*  
  
Juni: Um... *Sweatdrops* That's all well and good... but... um... Where exactly ARE we supposed to go? *Scoots away from Chun-Li* Don't get near me.  
  
Blue Mary: Well... *Looks over a map of Thailand* There are multiple areas here in Thailand... *Looks up and sees Dan Hibiki wandering around* Hey... isn't that Dan?  
  
Cammy: *Looks* Yeah... it is... DAN!!! OVER HERE!!!  
  
Dan runs over to them... but slips and falls sliding all the way to Cammy's feet.  
  
Dan: *Looking up* Um... Hi. *Assesses the situation for a bit* You know, if you were wearing a skirt... I would be able to *Gets stomped on by Cammy* Ow... okay okay...  
  
Cammy: What are you doing here? Catching the next flight back to Japan?  
  
Dan: What are you talking about? I'm looking for Lion Industrial Park!  
  
Cammy: Then why are you at the airport?  
  
Dan: I... *Looks at map* Don't know... *Looks at compass* DAMNIT!!! This stupid thing is broken! And to think I traded away my faulty thermos to that bandana wearing kid!  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
P-Chan: *Thinking to himself* Glad I got that thermos from that guy who... *Checks* What the Hell? My entire bag's wet! Where's the hot water?! DAMNIT!!!  
  
Back to Cammy and friends...  
  
Juni: Why are you looking for Lion Industrial Park?  
  
Chun-Li: @_@ And the Weasel goes pop pop poppity pop!  
  
Dan: Um... *Thinks up something* I'm... uh... looking for that criminal mastermind... Proud Lion! Yeah! That's it! I'm going to bring him to justice! *Thinks to himself* Hah! Now they won't know what I know... what was it I know? Oh yeah... father's actually a wanted criminal... the horror of it all... I must make him see the error of his ways... And why is Chun- Li drooling over me? *End thought*  
  
Sagat is waking up and realizes he's caged within a sphere of energy. He tries to touch the surface of the sphere, but is shocked by a current running through it. He looks around and sees multiple computers and the like. He then spots in a sphere across from him, Sashika.  
  
Sagat: Sashika! Are you all right?  
  
Sashika: .....  
  
Sagat: Sashika?  
  
Go "Proud Lion" Hibiki: *Standing near Sagat's sphere* I can see you're awake, Sagat. Enjoy your electricity induced slumber?  
  
Sagat: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SASHIKA!!!? *He rushes toward Go, but the energy sphere shocks him onto his back*  
  
Go: Still as stubborn as ever. *He chuckles evilly* And don't worry about Sashika, she's in good hands.  
  
Sagat: If you lay one hand on her, I'll...  
  
Go: You'll what? Oh... that's right, you won't do A THING. Unlike you, my ill mannered friend, I've known how to take care of those close to me. *Smiles devilishly*  
  
Sagat: Just let her go, she means nothing to you. I'm the one you want.  
  
Go: Actually... no. You're more of a liability hanging around. If anything, that girl is more important than you or I.  
  
Sagat: What are you talking about.  
  
Go: I suppose I shouldn't expect YOU to understand my grand plans. You're too simple.  
  
Sagat: Try me, Hibiki Boy.  
  
Go: Oh, I suppose I can tell you my plans, not that you'll understand them or do you any good. For, when the clock over yonder *Points to a timer on the wall* reaches zero, a concentrated laser beam will cut you to ribbons.  
  
Sagat: How very James Bond Villainish of you.  
  
Go: Why thank you. *Turns his back on Sagat* Out of all the world's population, there are certain individuals granted extraordinary power. Each fighter harbors a fierce hidden energy that...  
  
Sagat: You're not going to go off about Psycho Drive and stuff, are you?  
  
Go: WILL YOU LET ME FINISH!!!?  
  
Sagat: Fine, go on.  
  
Go: As I was saying, these individuals harbor an energy beyond comprehension. Just a mere fraction of their power can destroy mountains thousands of years old. They can bring the military powers of the world to their knees...  
  
Sagat: .....  
  
Go: After my defeat, I licked my wounds and felt an intense hatred burning deep within me. It was this hatred toward you that burned like a fire, and it engulfed every member and pore of my body. It burned... it agonized my already beaten body. But for some reason... it felt... good. *He holds his hand up with his back facing Sagat. The back of his hand, the image of a Lion is tattooed there* This is my power. The power that was released through my hatred for you. I really should thank you... for it was you who helped me discover the Lion Gene through my bitterness.  
  
Sagat: *Sarcastically* I'm touched. *Getting serious* Now, what does that have to do with Sashika?  
  
Go: As it turns out, your own family bloodline has held the Tiger Gene all along. With the power of the Lion and Tiger Genes fed into my body, I will gain ultimate power.  
  
Sagat: Hmph, so why Sashika? Why not take me?  
  
Go: Good question. Why not you? Well... it appears that an untapped Gene will fade into nothingness if not brought out by a certain age with the right stimulization. We found this out when we made tests on the Dragon Gene Samples found within that boy, Ryu Hoshi.  
  
Sagat: What?!  
  
Go: Yes, Sagat, your "eternal" rival was also a holder of great power... Alas, he couldn't fully tap into this power by the time he reached past his youth, and thus, the gene was lost. *Turns back to Sagat, smiling* But we can always wait for his offspring.  
  
Sagat: YOU!!! *Tries top grab at Go, but is blasted back by the electrical force of the sphere cage*  
  
Go: *Laughing* Temper temper my good friend. *Straightens himself out and looks at Sagat with a wicked smile* Besides, why should you care about Sashika in the first place?  
  
Sagat: BECAUSE SHE'S MY DAUGHTER, YOU DOLT!!!  
  
Go: But are you her father?  
  
Sagat: What are you talking about? Of course...  
  
Go: *Interrupting* What IS a father? Just someone who helps in the birthing process. Hardly. A father is someone who is there for their child. Someone who helps bring them up so that they grow strong and able. Someone to see them grow and learn new things. Someone who is there to feel their pain and suffering as well as their joy and comfort! Have you been any of those!!?  
  
Sagat: .....  
  
Go: HAH!!! OF course you haven't! It is I who watched out for Sashika as she struggled through her life. I used my resources to help her and her mother survive when they couldn't handle the poverty themselves. I was the one who watched her grow into a woman and it is I who CARED for her!!  
  
Sagat: ... No.  
  
Go: What?  
  
Sagat: NO!!! *He stands defiant* You only pretended to be her father so that you could use her!! You're a horrid monster... *Drops to one knee and presses his right fist to the base of the sphere* I know am no better... but... I will make it all right again.  
  
Go: *Turning his head away* Feh! Such rubbish! I was going to kill you with rather minimal pain, but I've decided to watch you suffer...  
  
The alarms in the facility are set off. Red lights are flashing about as the sirens blare.  
  
Go: WHAT'S GOING ON!!!?  
  
Gaila: *Running to Go* IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!! SOME AGENTS OF INTERPOL HAVE BROKEN IN AND ARE SWARMING THE AREA!!!  
  
Go: *To himself* Crap. *Looks at Gaila and shouts out* GO OUT AND PROTECT THIS ROOM!!! I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE THE TIGER GENE AFTER WAITING FOR SO LONG!!!  
  
Outside the Industrial Park...  
  
Blue Mary: Goodnight! *Smashes Dark Figure #?? into the hard floor*  
  
Cammy: LOCKED ON!!! *Cammy jumps back onto a wall and starts to ricochet around the place smacking into many a target*  
  
Juni: EARRRRRRRRRRTH DIRECT!!! *Juni grabs a Dark Figure, jumps up with him in the air and flips end over end before chucking him onto the ground and creating a mini earthquake*  
  
Chun-Li: *Asleep and drooling* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.....  
  
Dark Figure 5?: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET HER OFF ME!!! GET HER OFF ME!!!  
  
Juni: *Wipes her forehead with her forearm* Looks like we're done here... *Looks around* Where's Dan?  
  
Cammy: *Dusting her hands off* I think I saw him rush off into the facility.  
  
Blue Mary: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and nail Proud Lion!  
  
The girls run off...  
  
Dark Figure 5?: Um... hello? Anybody? Help?  
  
Chun-Li: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz... *Still drooling and asleep*  
  
Dark Figure 5?: *Weakly* Help...  
  
Inside at the lower levels...  
  
Dan: *Running* I hope that I'm not too late... *Looking ahead* OYAJI!!!  
  
Go Hibiki, rather non-chalantly, flips a switch that starts to torture Sagat with electrical currents. He writhes in pain as Go starts to leave the room.  
  
Sagat: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Go: I don't have time to play with useless over the hill fighters. Say your final goodbyes to your "daughter" Sashika. She'll join you shortly.  
  
Sagat: GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Sagat throws a punch to reach beyond the electrical sphere. He fights through the pain as one hand is reaching out with electrical currents running through his body like that of a electrical chair* I'LL FINISH YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!  
  
Go: *Turns around* How pitiful. You just don't know when to give up, do you?  
  
???: GO!!!  
  
Go: Hmmmm? *Turns toward the voice with a bit of surprise* Oh, it's you.  
  
Dan: Why? Why have you done this?!  
  
Go: I don't have to answer to the likes of you, failure. *Tries to walk past Dan but is stopped*  
  
Dan: *Crying* If you insist on travelling this path... Oyaji... *Stares toward the ground* Then I must do... what is right... *Looks right into Go's face* FOR SAIKYO-RYUU!!! *Strikes a fighting stance*  
  
Go: Pitiful... Very well, I'll honor your wish for a deathmatch. Be prepared for TRUE Saikyo-ryuu. FEEL THE PALM OF THE THE TRUE LION!!!  
  
Dan: ORARARARARARARARA!!! *Dan starts off with his flying kick*  
  
Go: DISGRACEFUL!!! *Shoulder rams Dan out of his kick. The two continue to fight*  
  
Sagat, still in agony, looks over toward Sashika, who is starting to awaken. Sagat shifts his hand toward her general direction and then...  
  
Sagat: *Calling out* SASHIKA!!!  
  
Sashika starts to notice and look up.  
  
Sagat: *Holding his hand out to Sashika who looks up wordlessly* TAKE MY HAND!!!  
  
Sashika: *Placing her hand on the inside of the electrical sphere, she is shocked back* It hurts...  
  
Sagat: *Gritting his teeth* YOU MUST!!!  
  
Sashika: *Her confidence shaken* I don't know...  
  
Sagat: *In utter pain* PLEEEEASE!!! FOR... *Calming down* For... your... father...  
  
Sashika: Dad?  
  
Sagat: ERRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Sashika: DAD!!! *She thrusts her hand toward Sagat's, despite the pain, she grasps it and looks into Sagat's one eye. Tears are now starting to form in her eyes* DAD!!!!!  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Cammy, Juni, and Blue Mary are all running through the Industrial Park's Underground Factory.  
  
Cammy: I see something ahead!  
  
Gaila: Welcome... intruders.  
  
Blue Mary: Who are you?!  
  
Gaila: Gaila, Prime Bodyguard of Proud Lion. And you must be Interpol's Work Monkeys.  
  
Juni: Psssssh! We don't have time for this! *Holds up a paycheck into the air*  
  
Gaila: *Smiles evily* Oh? And what does THAT do?  
  
Juni: *Smiles maliciously* You'll see in a little bit...  
  
Soon, Balrog crashes through from behind them straight dashes at Gaila. He throws the punch and... ends up getting thrown into the air and impaled upon Gaila's outstretched hand. Gaila drops Balrog, who is bleeding, to the side and looks back at the group of women.  
  
Juni: *Blushes* Um... that wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
Gaila: That was it? *She laughs loudly* I was expecting something a little more powerful than some idiot boxer!  
  
Blue Mary: Hey! I saw Heidern use similar stuff!  
  
Gaila: Bah! *Flicks the blood off of her hand* This is the Serpent Style Assassin Style of Martial Arts! It has no equal aside from Proud Lion's True Technique!  
  
Cammy: Is that so? *Gets into a fighting pose* Well, we'll find out if you're bluffing, *****!  
  
Juni: Let's go!  
  
Blue Mary: Right!  
  
Gaila: *To herself* Fools.  
  
A large explosion erupts. And when the smoke clears, Sashika is kneeling in front of her fallen father, who is on his stomach.  
  
Sashika: *Tearing up* DAD!!!  
  
Sagat: *Looks up with a smile* Don't... worry... I'll... be... okay... just... get... out of... here...  
  
Sashika: I CAN'T LEAVE YOU!!! *Sees Sagat starting to lose consciousness* DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME, DAD!!!  
  
Sagat: Sashika...  
  
Sashika: Hmmm?  
  
Sagat: Thanks... *Grasps Sashika's hand tighter* It means... a lot... to me... to be called... *Closes his eyes* Dad.  
  
Sashika closes her eyes and bows her head toward Sagat. She is trembling, then shaking with rage. She soon arises from her position with a solemn expression on her face. As Dan's charred body comes skidding to a stop near her feet, she opens her eyes and turns toward the Proud Lion, Go Hibiki.  
  
Go: I see you're ready. Splendid. *With his hand, he welcomes Sashika's advancement* Now, show me the power of your Tiger Gene so that I may extract it from your corpse.  
  
Sashika: *Coldly* The only thing you'll be extracting is my foot from your sorry excuse for an ass. Say hello to Death for me when I send you to him, piece by piece.  
  
Go: *Smiling* Wonderful.  
  
***  
  
Cammy and Juni are attacking Gaila both high and low with an assortment of kicks and punches. Nothing is getting through as Gaila is nearly effortlessly blocking both of their advances. She then goes offensive and viciously slashes both Cammy and Juni in their midsections and abdomen. They fall by the wayside as Gaila smiles maliciously. It is that one moment of off guarded-ness that costs her precious attention as Blue Mary jumps behind her and performs a Backdrop Reality. With one "Goodnight" She slams Gaila's head into the metallic floor. Almost godlike, Gaila nearly bounces immediately from the throw and rebounds off a nearby wall. She then delivers a two footed dropkick to Mary's stomach, causing the detective to snap her head forward in shock. Gaila grabs Mary's head and slams it into the ground. Mary isn't moving.  
  
Juni: ****!!! How the hell are we supposed to beat HER!!!?  
  
Gaila: You can't, my dear... *She smiles evilly* Your skills are too primitive to even HOPE to beat mine! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!  
  
Juni: Alright... **** this... I'm going to beat her up just so that I don't have to hear that damn laugh of hers.  
  
Cammy: It's agreed then?  
  
Juni: Yup. Time to fight dirtier than a Mai and Chun-Li Porno Flick...  
  
Sashika and Go stare each other down. For a few moments, they stand perfectly still, searching for a weakness in the other. For cracks in the other's armor. They stand motionless, hardly even breathing. Their eyes are lighted with fire as the cold bitterness between the two could be felt from afar. Finally, the two begin their battle.  
  
Go starts by throwing a left fist to Sashika's face. The quick girl dodges narrowly and counters with a fist to the left side of Go's chest. This stuns Go long enough for Sashika to continue her assault with a flurry of punches to Go's body. Go quickly regains his guard and blocks the blows. But the force of them make him retreat slightly so that he could catch his breath… try being the operative word, as Sashika advances quickly with a flying knee to Go's face, followed by a Tiger Uppercut. Go is knocked to his back, but he quickly regains his composure and flip back up.  
  
Sashika has now taken a Muay Thai stance and is slowly advancing on Go. Go quickly aims low on Sashika and attacks with several hard punches to the stomach. Sashika parries these and on the last blow, she guides it to the side and delivers a roundhouse kick… that misses Go entirely. It is only then that she notices Go ramming upward with his head from his position on the floor. The blow knocks the wind out of Sashika and knocks her away and hard onto a metal railing. She recovers in time to see Go coming down with a fierce chop and dodges to the side, just in time to see the railing cut clean in half by the force of Go's chop, which has left glowing embers upon the remaining railings. Sashika breathes in for a moment, and then advances on Go.  
  
She aims for Go's head with a jump kick… big mistake. Go advances with a shoulder charge and while Sashika is knocked back for a bit, he slams his right fist into her stomach. The resulting pain his sharp and makes her queasy, but it is nothing compared to what comes next. Go smiles as his hand charges with energy. He looks into Sashika's eyes and grins wider, as if to tell her, "You're screwed." Sashika is then blasted away in a loud explosion that makes her skid across the floor and into a machine, decimating it in the process.  
  
Sashika jumps back into the fray and unloads a barrage of fist and kicks toward Go, who easily blocks them. He knees the girl in the stomach again, but is unprepared for her quick counterattack that comes from her lurching forward and striking Go in the face with a well placed foot. The strike makes Go falter backwards in which Sashika advances toward him with an elbow strike and an uppercut. Go staggers further and is briefly knocked dizzy. When he comes to his senses, he is staring down Sashika's release of chi. The bright aura of the Tiger Cannon streaks forward at him. He hasn't seen anything this bright for a long time, not since he had fought Sagat so long ago. It engulfs him and sends him careening into a wall, and through it. Sashika stands there, arms outstretched as she breathes in slowly, and then quickly falls to her knees as she coughs up a bit of blood.  
  
Sashika: Did I do it?  
  
Silence is heard from the wall as there seems to be no motion, at least, for a while. Then a glowing could be seen as a figure arose from the rubble. His gi had been torn off and scratches and scars were evident over his body. But the thing that was most fearsome was his glowing grey eyes. They bore into Sashika's soul and sent shivers throughout her body. Was this… Go's true potential?  
  
Go: *He cracks his knuckles as the sign of the Lion as well as another which seems to be obscured are evident on the back of his hands* Now we start the Main Event, Sassy.  
  
The aura around Go was immense. The presence seemed to push outward and make Sashika falter backwards a bit. As soon as she did, she was his.  
  
Go advanced.  
  
Before she could even blink, Go had already come upon her. His veins were practically bursting from his muscular arms as he swept his right fist across Sashika's face. He then lifted a knee to her gut and savored the moment. Sashika doubled over in pain over her busted jaw and hurting stomach. If she was anywhere near nausea, she was well over her tolerance by now. She gagged and dry heaved as Go just stood there. Waiting for her to finish her bout of sickness. As Sashika recovered, Go grabbed the girl by her face and lifted her for a moment. As her feet lay dangling in mid air, Go smiled before tossing her a little ways away from him, letting the girl tumble for a bit before starting his stalking of her once again.  
  
Sashika threw her weight into her left handed strike on Go, but it didn't find its mark. Go, already in the process of his counterattack, lowered himself and delivered a heavy forearm deep into Sashika. The sound of cracking ribs sounded like twigs snapping on a forest trail.  
  
Sashika, for a moment, saw nothing but white. When she realized where she was, she found that she was on the ground...  
  
Near a puddle of freshly coughed up blood. Her blood.  
  
Sashika slowly made her way to her feet, only to be welcomed by a few kicks to the face and a throw to the side. She, yet again, tumbled and laid sprawled out.  
  
Staring upward, she could see red clouding her vision. Her ribs ached something awful, and the pain in her face was agitated by the trickle of blood that was steadily pouring down the side of her left temple. When she could see more clearly in front of herself, she could see a devil looking down at her.  
  
It was Go.  
  
The resulting stomping was painful to say the least.  
  
Sashika's breath slowed as she stared upward with unblinking eyes. She was so cold. Her skin felt stiff. Her bones ached and felt as if all were cracked and turned to powder. Her blood ran slowly as if she could feel each drop squeeze through her body, trying to sustain her life just a few seconds longer.  
  
Her heart beat slowly. She could hear the thumping as it beat in and out of her chest. She could count the beats as she lay there, on the edge of unconsciousness.  
  
Go: Such a pity you have to die at such a young age... but at least you can benefit such a magnificent power as myself. *He smiles with a wicked and malicious grin* Goodnight, Sassy*  
  
Sashika waited for the final strike. She waited as she stared upward and saw the heel of Go's foot. She was ready to die. To relinquish her life, and give herself up to it. She had only regretted that she couldn't have spent more time with her family as a whole. Her mother, Lorelei, who cared about her through all the hard times. And, her father, Sagat.  
  
She said her goodbye and waited for the end.  
  
***  
  
Gaila held off Cammy and Juni for a good bit, even after they started fighting dirty. She could handle hair pulling, sand in the eyes, etc.  
  
But now... they just went too far.  
  
As Gaila was dodging the crane hook (Operated by Juni) that was aimed for her head, Cammy constantly tried to pummel her with an iron bar ala Billy Kane. It was bad enough that they weren't fighting on HER terms, but she was constantly trying to pick that atomic wedgie out of her ass they had given her earlier.  
  
To say the least, she was pissed.  
  
Gaila swung out wildly with her hands, clawing every which way she could. Like a feral tornado, she ripped apart just about anything that came near her. Cammy jumped back only to find that her iron bar was quickly cut down to size.  
  
Gaila: *In a maniacal and angry tone* DIE!!!  
  
She waited, but the end did not come.  
  
Sagat: *Pressing Go against a wall of sorts, yet struggling somewhat* I won't let you touch her... you filthy *******!  
  
Go: *Looking somewhat annoyed* And you think YOU can stop me?  
  
Go nearly effortlessly pushes Sagat off and launches into a version of the Hisshou Buraiken that seems to tear Sagat up with slashes and cuts over his body. Sashika watches in horror as Sagat is thrown across the floor and slams into a wall, making an indent. Go walks confidently toward Sagat and smiles.  
  
Go: How pathetic. Now... DIE!!!  
  
Go raises his hand and Sashika tries to move, but isn't fast enough to get there in time. As the lethal hand of Go comes down on Sagat...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
It stops.  
  
Go looks over his shoulder to realize that Dan is clinging to him, binding his arms to his sides.  
  
Dan: *Crying* I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DAMAGE THE NAME OF SAIKYO-RYUU ANYMORE!!!  
  
Go: *With an angered look on his face* Why you...  
  
Dan: *Tears bursting from his eyes* OYAJIIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
With that cry, Dan unleashes his Otoko Michi. A huge explosion engulfs the area and Sashika is blinded for a moment. The smoke starts to settle as Go is standing there. While upright, he is obviously shaken and burned, as his back is charred black. Sagat is coughing as he staggers to his feet while Dan is lying on the ground, staring upward in his unconsciousness.  
  
Go: *Looking down on Dan* Even with your last ditch efforts, you're still pathetic. *He then turns to Sagat* And you, you really think that you had a chance against a superior being? You're just as pathetic as him!  
  
Sagat looks up at Go, and notices something on one of his hands. It is the image of a Panther.  
  
Go: *Noticing Sagat's gaze* Oh? This? It's really nothing. Just one of my other previous conquests.  
  
Sagat: Conquest?  
  
Go: You weren't here? Were you? I suppose I can tell a dead man a few things, can't I? Let's just call it...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Gaila is seen viciously tearing out the eyes of Lorelei with a malicious smile across her face and hands wet with blood. Lorelei is clutching her eyes as crimson liquid and puss seemed to seep outward from her concealed injuries.  
  
  
  
A gift...  
  
  
  
Flash Forward  
  
Lorelei is in a chair staring blankly outward toward the world she cannot see. Go is standing behind her.  
  
Go: I can make pay for the reconstructive surgery...  
  
Lorelei: I don't want to trouble you...  
  
Go: But wouldn't it be better if your daughter remembers her mother's beauty instead of her pain?  
  
  
  
From your significant other...  
  
  
  
Lorelei: You're right... *She lowers her head as Go massages her shoulders*  
  
Go: Of course I am. *He continues to massage as a flash of light in the flashback shows Go's shadow, that of a devil (This was done for effect)  
  
  
  
Sagat: You... you... did that... to her?  
  
Go: You see, anger isn't the only thing that brings about the genes. Extremities of emotions can also do it... such as sorrow. I extracted the Panther Gene from Lorelei's sorrowful eyes. Those eyes... always staring and waiting for her lover, who would never return to her... *He starts to walk away, toward Sashika* And now, you will witness the next gene being passed on to me...  
  
Sagat: WAIT!!! *He staggers and falls to his knees, still weak from the assault*  
  
Go grabs one of Sashika's arms as she struggles weakly. Go winces a bit in pain from his back and out of annoyance. He sees no sign of the tiger upon Sashika.  
  
Go: Damnit, wench! *He slaps her aside* Do I have to kill HIM, to make you angry enough?!! DO I!!!? *He stares at her in her eyes as he sees fear in her* Fine then... So be it. *He walks toward Sagat with a fist clenched and ready to rain the deathblows upon him.  
  
Sashika: NOOOO!!! *She tearfully leaps onto Go, agitating his injury*  
  
Go: *Throws Sashika to the side, where she tumbles a bit* SHUT UP, *****!!! I HAVE NO MORE TIME FOR GAMES!!! THIS IS THE END!!!  
  
Sagat: *Quietly* No... *An image of Ryu flashes before him*  
  
Go: Hmmmph?  
  
Sagat: *Louder* No... *An image of Adon flashes to him*  
  
Go: *Seeing Sagat slowly gain strength back* What is this?  
  
Sagat: *Gathering his chi* No! *An image of Lorelei appears*  
  
Go: Come now... is that all you can say, ex champion?  
  
Sagat: *Burning* No!! *The image of Sashika laughing appears to him*  
  
Go: Die quietly... it'll be less painful that way... *The signs on the back of his hands glow as he readies himself*  
  
Sagat: IT ALL ENDS HERE!!! *All the previous image flash before him quickly* I'LL STOP IT HERE!!! *He releases his chi and sends it outward. In a aura of bright light, his force expands and forces Go to block*  
  
When things settle, Sagat is seen standing, chest heaving, and a sign upon his right hand...  
  
The sign of the Tiger.  
  
The sign of the tiger.  
  
It finally emerged.  
  
On Sagat.  
  
Go: *Snickering* Splendid. Splendid. Splendid. *He breaks out into hysterical laughter* Of all the ludicrous things to have happen when Hell freezes over, THIS is what happens! I can hardly contain my joy!  
  
Sagat: *In his fighting stance* Come.  
  
Go: It will be a pleasure tearing that power out of you.  
  
Go and Sagat engage. Sagat defending in his Muay Thai Stance parries Go constantly. When he sees an opening...  
  
Sagat: Tiger... UPPERCUT!!! *Sagat releases a burning uppercut that sets Go on fire. Go rolls away and puts out the flames*  
  
Go: Not bad. But do you really think you have enough power to defeat TWO ge... *He gets smashed in the face and is knocked to the floor. He staggers to his feet, but ends up spitting out two teeth* Damnit... and those were my favorites... *An aura of gray is seen around him* Enough playing around*  
  
The two combatants engage. Go sends off a flurry of punches, but they are blocked Sagat. When Sagat attempts to overhead hammer him, Go evades to Sagat's backside and delivers a hard kick that makes a sickening crack in Sagat's left shoulder. It appears to be dislocated.  
  
The action pauses momentarily.  
  
Sagat stands straight up. Wordlessly, he takes his right hand and snaps his shoulder back into place. He rotates it for a moment, and turns to face Go.  
  
The two continue their battle. Go is forced to retreat up a flight of stairs onto a metallic balcony. The battle rages on as Sagat is delivering many a crushing blow to Go's defense.  
  
Go throws a gut punch that lands into Sagat's stomach and goes into a Koryuken. The uppercut slashes Sagat across the chest, but he doesn't seem to register the damage. Instead, he grabs Go by the striking arm and twirls him around in circles. The momentum gained builds until Sagat lets go of the Proud Lion and sends him careening into the wall, making a large dent in it.  
  
Go coughs up blood into a small puddle. He gets to his feet as he stares wearily at Sagat, who is slowly walking toward him. Go doesn't see just Sagat, but also sees the image of a tiger stalking its prey. The prey, in this case, is himself.  
  
Go: I can't be this weak... not with two of the genes inhabiting my body... It must be that damnable suicide attack. Damnit... you could never take me full on! NEVER!!!  
  
Sagat: Quiet. *He quickly advances with a Tiger Knee toward Go*  
  
Go prepares his block, what he doesn't consider is that his block not only would be broken...  
  
But how it would be broken.  
  
As the pressure of the Tiger Knee ran against Go's arms, the sickening sound of bones cracking like twigs could be heard. Go's eyes grew wide as he saw his arms bend the wrong way...  
  
Very wrong.  
  
As his forearms seemed to form a bend that wasn't supposed to be there and yield to the force of the Tiger Knee, the thought that went through Go's mind was...  
  
Oh ****.  
  
The knee found its mark and made a heavy dent in Go's chest. As if in slow motion, Go's mouth exploded with blood as the crimson fluid flew readily across the battlefield. Then came the second hit.  
  
Sagat: Tiger... UPPERCUT!!!  
  
The roar of the tiger was heard. As Sagat's fist landed onto Go's jaw, the jaw immediately folded and broke like glass. Go was now flying... but not in the way he wanted to. As his back arched, his life flew by him. The training he went under, the birth of his son, his victory as Street Fighter Champion, and...  
  
His loss to Sagat.  
  
The loss echoed the longest on his descent. The battle had raged on, and Go could almost swear that the fall he was now making was the plunge that he took off the cliff so many years ago. Now, there was only one thing left to do.  
  
Land.  
  
Sagat stood tall as he watched Go plummet from his ascent. When Go fell past the railing, Sagat followed the broken body of Go and landed upon the floor below. There, Dan and Sashika were getting to their feet. Bruised, broken, and bleeding, but alive nonetheless. Sagat stood in front of Go's body and stared at him. A cough made its way up through Sagat's throat before it arrived at his mouth and exited. Sagat coughed. He coughed again and fell to his knees. This time, blood could be seen on his hands as he continued his coughing fit. More and more blood seemed to fly from his mouth as his body was seized violently by his condition. Sashika and Dan quickly ran over to him.  
  
Sashika: *With tears in her eyes* DAD!!! *She falls over Sagat's hunched body*  
  
Sagat: *Wearily* It's all right... *Looking up at Sashika* Thank you... *He closes his eyes and doesn't move*  
  
Sashika: *Crying* DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
As the scene is playing out, Go's body stirs. Go slowly picks his mangled body off the floor. In an inhuman display of endurance, he starts to chuckle and laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Go: I can't lose... I WAS BORN TO RULE!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY MY BIRTHRIGHT!!! YOU'RE INSIGNIFICANT!!! I AM A GOD TO YOU!!! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME IF NO ONE SURVIVES!!! *His evil grin radiates as he kicks a nearby control panel. Sirens go off and red lights are seen flashing* IF I CAN'T WIN... WE ALL CAN'T WIN!!! *He maniacally laughs as he falls onto his back* NO ONE WINS!!! NO ONE WINS!!! NO ONE WINS!!!  
  
Dan: OYAJI!!!  
  
Sashika: *Looking sorrowfully* Dan... we have to get out of here. *She picks up Sagat's body* He wouldn't want us to die like this. *She starts out of the area*  
  
Dan: *He looks at his maddened father and turns away* Goodbye father... I hardly knew you. *He leaves*  
  
Computer System: *In a feminine voice* 10 Minutes until detonation... 10 minutes until detonation...  
  
Go continues to lie on the ground laughing maniacally. His fate is sealed.  
  
***  
  
Gaila stops as she hears the self destruct sirens go off.  
  
Gaila: *Shocked* No...  
  
Cammy: *To Juni* Follow my lead...  
  
Juni: Gotcha...  
  
Cammy jumps back against a metal cylinder and Juni does the same. At the same time, they perform a Killer Bee Assault upon Gaila. They rebound throughout the area and smash into Gaila at high speeds. They only stop when Gaila grasps them by their necks.  
  
Gaila: Damnit... damnit... DAMNIT!!! *She starts to squeeze the two women in her anger* Proud Lion could not have lost... he couldn't have... HE COULDN'T!!!  
  
A pain is felt by Gaila's feet. When she looks, she sees Blue Mary locking her legs around them.  
  
Gaila: What the hell do you think you're doing?!  
  
Blue Mary: THIS!!! *She holds up a slip of paper*  
  
Gaila looks before her in time to see Balrog flying at her with a Gigaton Blow. The attack smashes her straight in the face. After a few teeth are seen scattered and lots of blood is splattered about the floor, Gaila moves into unconsciousness.  
  
Blue Mary hands Balrog the paycheck.  
  
Balrog: *Goes into his win pose* I got paid!  
  
Cammy: *Rubbing her neck* Thanks... Damn that ***** hurt.  
  
Blue Mary: Don't mention it... but we've gotta get out of here... *Looks around* Where's Dan?  
  
Dan: HERE!!!  
  
The group looks to see Dan followed by Sashika. In Sashika's arms are the limp body of Sagat.  
  
Blue Mary: What's going on?! Where's Proud Lion?! Why the hell is the place blowing up?!  
  
Dan: Let's just get out of here! *He zooms past the group before they follow his lead*  
  
At the elevator...  
  
Juni: Damnit! Can't this thing go any faster?  
  
Computer System: 3 Minutes until detonation... 3 Minutes until detonation...  
  
Juni: C'mon c'mon... *She pushes the button on the elevator hoping to make it go faster as it makes its way up the shaft*  
  
Sashika: *To Sagat* Please... father... open your eyes... please...  
  
Cammy: Father?  
  
Cut to the front of the Industrial Park...  
  
Chun-Li: Damnit... when are they going to come out of there?  
  
Dark Figure #??: *In an uptight voice* Um... Miss... could you please GeT YoUr kNeE OUt oF mY cRoTCh? *He rolls his eyes in pain*  
  
Chun-Li: *Turning to the figure* Quiet you!  
  
The Industrial Park explodes with fire as Chun-Li takes notice. From the burning inferno, she sees 7 figures emerge from flames...  
  
AV Figure 1: EAT LEAD GOENITZ!!!  
  
AV Figure 2: PROJECT ALPHA MUST SUCCEED!!!  
  
AV Figure 3: YO TEAM THREE!!!  
  
The figures then trample a nearby van that was passing through.  
  
???: NOOOOO!!! I JUST MADE THE LAST PAYMENT ON THAT!!!  
  
Chun-Li shakes her head and looks back at the inferno to see 7 HUMAN figures emerge from the flames...  
  
Dan, Balrog, Cammy, Juni, Blue Mary, Sashika...  
  
And in Sashika's arms, Sagat.  
  
Chun-Li: What the hell happened?!! And where'd you leave the damn pain killers?!! *She notices Sashika* Who's the girl?  
  
Sashika: *Still crying* Dad... dad... *sniff* Please... answer me... *She buries her face in his bloodied chest, and then screams to the heavens with her face smeared in her father's blood* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Then, a gasp could be heard... it came from Sagat...  
  
Balrog: He's alive!  
  
Cammy: *Looking at Balrog strangely* You can say other phrases!  
  
Balrog: Of course. I did get my Masters in English at the pretigious university in...  
  
Juni: Not now! We have to get Sagat to a hospital, quickly!  
  
The group scrambles as they help Sagat away to some transport...  
  
AFTERMATH  
  
It is a few months after the Lion Industrial Park Fiasco. Ryu and Sakura got married.  
  
Sakura: This is the happiest day of my life!  
  
Ken: *To Ryu* Do you want me to make out your Death Certificate now, or at the Funeral?  
  
Chun-Li: *Crying* Why why why? I'm going to be all alone! Nobody loves me! I'm all alone! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Cammy: *Sitting three rows away from Chun-Li, to Juni* You know, I kind of feel sorry for her...  
  
Juni: *Nods* So do I... but as of right now, I hope that Balrog is taking care of the restaurant and training the new employees without much trouble... I hope I didn't give him too much work...  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
???: I got my salary! *Does a weak imitation of Balrog's pose*  
  
Balrog: No no no no... Do it like THIS!!! I got paid! *Does his pose and flexes a bit*  
  
???: Okay... I received my pay! *Does a somewhat better but still weak imitation of Balrog's pose*  
  
Balrog: *Holding a glove to his face* Kids these days...  
  
Guile: Um... Balrog... the kitchen is on fire...  
  
Balrog: Again?  
  
Guile: Um... yeah...  
  
Balrog: Fine... just get Iceman's scrubby ass in there and have him take care of the rest.  
  
Iceman: I RESENT THAT STATEMENT!!! I AM NOT...  
  
Balrog: *Growls at Iceman who immediately complies*  
  
Iceman: *In the kitchen* ICE BEAM!!! ICE BEAM!!! ICE BEAM!!! ICE BEAM!!! *Fires off multiple ice beams*  
  
***  
  
Blue Mary went back to report the death of Proud Lion...  
  
Chief of Police: And you didn't retrieve his body?  
  
Blue Mary: Well... no sir...  
  
Chief of Police: Oh well, how many people show up alive after being beaten to an inch of their lives, left in a shady place that could have multiple secret passages, is laughing maniacally to their death, and can't be found after the events? I say the chances are pretty slim. *Smiles idiotically as Geese Howard plummets down past the window behind the Chief of Police*  
  
Geese: *While plummeting* I WILL SHTAIN MY HANDS WITH YOUR BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!  
  
Blue Mary: Um... *Sweatdrops*  
  
Dan made peace with his past  
  
Dan: *At the ruins of Lion Industrial Park* I don't know why you did it... I'm not even sure how you did it... But I won't forget you... even if you were evil to the core. You're still my father. *Drops a boquet of roses at the Industrial Park's ruins and walks away before turning back* Wasn't having a family good enough for you?  
  
An arm rips out of the ruins, clawing its way out of the wreckage. Soon, the person it belongs to makes his way out of it as Dan looks awestruck.  
  
Takuma: HAHAHAHAHA!!! EVEN BEING CRUSHED BY A BUILDING CAN'T KILL ME!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Looks at Dan* Hey Robert! Where's Ryo and King?  
  
Dan: Huh? *Looks around* Um... I think you want THAT building ruin over there... *Points to the ruins of another NESTS Headquarters*  
  
Takuma: Oh... damnit... burrowed too far... Thanks Robert! *Goes back through the hole he dug*  
  
Dan: The name's Dan...  
  
***  
  
Sashika went on to compete in Muay Thai tourneys  
  
Joe: HAH!!! A woman Muay Thai Fighter? Don't make me laugh! You King wannabe!  
  
Sashika: Why don't you try to fight me as is? Porcupine Head!  
  
Joe: *Closing his eyes and smiling* Whatever little girl. *He proceeds to do his Famous Mooning Taunt*  
  
Six hours later, they were able to remove Sashika's foot from Joe's rear.  
  
As for Sagat...  
  
Sagat is standing over a cliffside looking at the horizon. The sky is blue with a few clouds with the landscape below looking lush and healthy. Sagat however, is bound with bandages around his torso and one of his legs. He is wearing a cast on one of his arms as he gazes toward the spectacle with his one eye. Lorelei walks over to Sagat's side.  
  
Lorelei: Are you looking at the horizon again?  
  
Sagat: *Absently* ...Yes.  
  
Lorelei: I heard from Sashika. She's the new Muay Thai Champion.  
  
Sagat: *Continues to stare outward*  
  
Lorelei: Aren't you proud?  
  
Sagat: *Closes his eye and feels the warm breeze that blows over the two* ...  
  
Lorelei: Anyhow... we'd better get back home before dark. Okay? *She starts to walk away*  
  
Sagat: *Opens his eyes and turns toward Lorelei* Do you think she loves me?  
  
Lorelei: *Stops* Excuse me?  
  
Sagat: Sashika... Do you think she loves me as her father now?  
  
Lorelei: *Turns toward Sagat with a smile on her face* Of course she does. But she isn't the only one...  
  
Sagat: *Raises his eyebrows* Mmmm?  
  
Lorelei feels out Sagat's left arm and wraps herself around it.  
  
Lorelei: I love you too... *She goes and kisses Sagat on the cheek. Sagat winces at this due to past injuries sustained* Let's go home...  
  
Sagat: *Looking at the skies* Yes, home...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
I'm home.  
  
THE END  
  
Thanks to everyone who read the story. I hope everyone enjoys this ending (Or at least doesn't send me death threats or hire assassins to kill me because of it).  
  
AV Figures are creative idea of one AlleyViper.  
  
Characters are copyright of Capcom and SNK I think... perhaps.  
  
Blah blah blah... w00t. 


End file.
